


your love on my skin

by matslightwood (unbrokengibberish)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7183478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrokengibberish/pseuds/matslightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lazy Sundays are the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your love on my skin

**Author's Note:**

> In light of the recent tragedy in Orlando, in order to cope for myself and my community, I needed to write a fluffly little Magnus x Alec ficlet, to remind everyone (including myself) that the LGBTQ+ community is allowed to live happy and full lives.

It’s a rare Sunday morning, one of the few that they’ve had since they started dating, where they have no plans for the day. Alec doesn’t have to be at the Institute – Izzy had practically insisted that Alec stay at the loft – and Magnus has no clients he has to deal with today. 

So they’re curled around each other on the couch. Alec’s lying down with Magnus cradled against his chest, between his legs. Magnus draws patterns into Alec’s bare skin as Alec cards his hands gently through Magnus’s undone hair. 

It’s Alec’s favorite way to spend the morning. 

They are watching TV, some reality show about fashion that Magnus loves, but Alec isn’t really paying attention. They have a blanket pulled around their bodies and he’s warm and comfortable and so, so in love that he feels like his heart is going to burst at any moment. 

Sometimes he has to shake his own head to make sure this is his reality. That this is what he gets, what he deserves, what he has. It never ceases to amaze him that this is his life. 

As he cards his hands through Magnus’s soft hair, he trails his hand lower, scratching lightly at the base of Magnus’s neck. It causes Magnus to purr and with his cat eyes on display, Alec feels like he has an overgrown kitten in his lap. He breaks out into a grin at the thought that the High Warlock of Brooklyn is reduced to a purring, cuddly kitten, just at Alec’s gentle touch. 

He leans down, placing a kiss to the top of Magnus’s head, lingering with his lips pressed to Magnus’s hair as he scratches more intently at Magnus’s scalp. 

When he pulls away, Magnus looks up at him, a little curious, but with a slow, lazy smile on his face. 

“What was that for?” he asks, turning back to the TV and snuggling closer to Alec’s chest. 

Alec moves one hand down to the small of Magnus’s back and traces runes into his bare skin. 

“Was just thinking about how much I love you,” Alec murmurs, voice soft and lazy. 

Magnus shifts, bringing one hand up to Alec’s face as he lifts himself up just a bit. He turns so he’s facing Alec and raises up just enough to plant a soft, slow kiss on Alec’s mouth. Then he moves back to using Alec as a pillow. 

“I love you too, love,” Magnus says, and Alec can feel Magnus’s smile bloom on his chest. He turns to the TV as he continues to trace the love rune over and over again on the small of Magnus’s back. 

Lazy Sundays are the best.


End file.
